


That Sounds Perfect

by ThatHoseokOverThere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Toast, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHoseokOverThere/pseuds/ThatHoseokOverThere
Summary: New in your relationship, Hoseok decides to make you breakfast in bed.Reader gender nonspecific, so everyone can enjoy!





	That Sounds Perfect

_The sunlight hits your face as you slowly wake, your dreams fading and memories of the previous night returning. You smile to yourself, resting the back of your hand across your closed eyes to shield them from the sunlight threatening to breach your eyelids. You'd been seeing each other for a few weeks at that point, the odd date here and there, whenever he had time in his schedule. It was a chance meeting that brought you together. The world was smaller than you could have imagined, but you're thankful. Last night's post-dinner conversation is swimming in your mind._  "I really like you, and I hope that maybe you feel the same way about me."  _He smiled shyly_.  _Usually Hoseok was anything but shy, he had an image to uphold, you see. With you, however, he was often bashful. You relished in watching him blush and try to hide his face from you. Despite his well-muscled exterior, he was nothing but marshmallow fluff and emotion on the inside._ "I do. More than you know"  _You wanted to tell him the past few weeks had been the best of your life. Sure, his career made things difficult, but you wouldn't trade your time with him for anything in the world, you'd never met anyone else quite like him._  
  
_As the haze of sleep lifts, you realize you are alone in your bed. Soft sounds coming from the kitchen tell you that Hoseok is already up, and from the sound of things, trying to make breakfast. You sigh, remembering the last time he tried to make breakfast. He'd nearly started a fire in the apartment, you'd had to open the windows despite the cold winter air just to keep your neighbours from poking their noses in on you. Mrs. Kim from down the hall was a sweet woman, but she liked to worry over you as if you were her own child. Despite you being a grown adult, she chose to keep an eye on the comings and goings in your apartment. You appreciated her concern, but also worried about what would happen if she found out about your budding relationship. She'd be ecstatic for you, you're almost sure, but she also had two granddaughters and although she means well, she tends to have loose lips. All you need is for the two girls to know about your frequent visitor. You decide to check in on how his breakfast preparations are going. You'd discarded your shirt somewhere in the room the previous evening, but as you search you can't seem to find it, so you grab Hoseok's hoodie off your floor, slipping it over your head and pulling it down over your body, yanking the sleeves down to cover your hands._

 _Entering the kitchen you see him standing over the small cooktop, clad in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs and an apron, the well-defined muscles of his back and shoulders highlighted by the morning sun coming through the small window. Tiptoeing softly, you sneak up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, giggling as he jumps, startled at your sudden appearance._ "Yah, what was that for?!"  _He mock pouts, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth._ "For nearly burning down my kitchen last time, that's what for!" _To be fair he'd only set off the smoke detector, but you were never going to let him live it down._  "I was just trying to do something nice."  _He glances at you and for a brief moment you feel guilty, but only until he smiles and kisses the top of your head._ "Don't worry, I practiced, this time I think I've got it." 

 _It's not like he was going for anything five-star,[just simple toast](https://www.sbs.com.au/food/recipes/korean-egg-toast-gaeran-su-tu)._   _He had already aligned the ingredients on the counter beside the cooktop so they were all ready at a moment's notice. Three eggs, cracked into a bowl and beaten, with shredded cabbage, carrot, onion, and just enough salt and pepper.  He had pre-toasted the bread in butter mixed with a drop of sesame oil so he wouldn't have to fuss with it at the last moment.  Ham, cheese, mayonnaise, and ketchup stood at the ready. You couldn't help but shoot him a skeptical glance._ "Really, I've got it this time, you don't need to worry."  _He craned his neck to plant a kiss on the top of your head, hardly taking his eyes off the pan. He hummed to himself, the barely audible tones of "Amen" reaching your ears as you smile, watching how gently he pours the egg mixture into the pan._

_You've honestly never cared whether or not he could cook, but watching him put so much effort into a dish just for you is making your head swim and your knees weak. As he gently folds the mix together so it cooks evenly, your mind wanders back to your first encounter with Hoseok. You hadn't been in the country long, trying to establish yourself in a chaotic world you knew wasn't going to be easy to embrace. You'd met by chance in a broadcasting station, you going in for a meeting, him leaving after filming. You had no idea why he'd approached you, but after agreeing to meet for coffee you knew it was just one of those quirks of the universe. You'd never be able to explain_ **_why_ ** _it happened, but you were just grateful that it did._

_The smell of the eggs in the pan was enough to make your mouth water. Noticing the eggs were now slightly golden brown, Hoseok removed the pan from the heat and tipped the egg mixture onto the toast on the plate beneath._ "See, I told you I practiced!"   _He smiled. You had to admit he'd improved from the white and yellow modern art piece he'd tried to present you after his last foray in the kitchen. Setting the pan back on the stove he places a piece of ham in the center, carefully shifting it  with chopsticks to ensure it doesn't burn._ "I did this just for you, you know."  _He  looks at you as if you are the most beautiful being on the planet._ "You're the only person I'm willing to do this for!"  _He giggles softly, resting his chin on your shoulder._ "Don't give me that!" _You laugh, gently tousling his hair. He sighs, giving you a peck on the cheek before carefully picking up the ham, removing it from the pan and placing it atop the the egg mixture._

 _You find yourself just starting at him in awe. You had no idea he'd put so much effort into such a small gesture, like the fate of the very world depended on it. He glances back at you, smiling softly._ "Why don't you go crawl back into bed, hmm? I'll be there in a moment."  _You'd rather stay and watch, but you're also starting to get cold and the prospect of breakfast in bed too tempting to resist. You plod back to the bedroom, crawling into bed and snuggling yourself under the down comforter. After a few minutes Hoseok appears in the doorway holding a tray. You can't help but stare, but he catches your eye, smiling and tossing the hair out of his eyes before walking over and setting the tray on your bedside table and climbing into bed next to you._ "You look hungry." _He smirks at the double entendre._ "Don't be so proud of yourself."  _You laugh, shoving his shoulder._ "I have a feeling you'll be proud of me, too, after you try this."  _He picks up the tray and sets it on his lap before wrapping his arm around you, pulling you into his side. The tray is neatly set, two glasses of juice to each side of the plate with the finished egg toast, now neatly cut on the diagonal. You each grab half, you leaning against his chest as you begin to eat. The food itself is nothing special, but combined with the effort and care you find that it tastes much better than the average toast._

 _Hoseok looks down at you, eyes soft. You notice a small bit of ketchup at the corner of his mouth and reach up, swiping it away with your thumb. You yelp as he grabs your hand and quickly licks the ketchup off of your thumb._ "You're too much, you know."  _You huff, rolling your eyes at him playfully. He swallows the last bite of his half of the toast, having inhaled it in just a few bites._ "You wouldn't have me any other way." _You finish your own half of the sandwich, licking the remaining ketchup off of your own fingers before taking a sip of the juice and snuggling closer to Hoseok. Seeing this he places the tray back on the bedside table. You drape your arm across his torso, pulling him even closer. He reciprocates by wrapping his arm around your waist and using his free hand to run his fingers through your hair. With sunlight pouring into the warm room and now full, you begin feeling your eyelids droop once more. "_ We've got the whole day, we can just spend it here, if you want."  _He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You sigh contentedly, your eyes having already slipped shut, your faculties shutting down as sleep threatens to overtake you again._ "That sounds perfect."  _You whisper before slipping into a gentle sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost 13 years since I've published fan fiction anything. This is my first foray back into the world. Thanks to my Discord friends for the encouragement.


End file.
